Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives
Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, sometimes referred to as Friday the 13th: Jason Lives or Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI, is a 1986 slasher film and is the fifth sequel to the original Friday the 13th. It was directed by Tom McLoughlin and stars CJ Graham as Jason Voorhees. Plot Mass murderer Jason Voorhees, who once slaughtered several different groups of teenagers who were trespassing on Crystal Lake (Jason's home turf), has been dead and buried for years. Tommy Jarvis, who killed Jason Voorhees in self-defense when he was only 12 years old, is still haunted by his encounter with the crazed killer and due to his trauma has been institutionalized for a long period of time, shifting around to different mental institutions. Tommy escapes the current mental hospital he resides in, with his friend, Allen Hawes, and breaks into Eternal Peace Cemetery, Jason's burial site, intent on cremating the corpse to rid himself of his inner demons. They exhume Jason's corpse, but Tommy, enraged by his terrible past with the killer (who murdered his mother), snatches up an iron fencepost and begins to stab the body of the killer repeatedly, leaving the post embedded in the killer. However, the post, acting as a lightning rod, is suddenly struck by lightning from an incoming storm, resurrecting Jason from the dead via electric shock. Jason attacks Tommy, but Hawes tries to intervene, hitting the revived murderer's head with a shovel, which shatters upon impact. Hawes is killed when Jason punches straight through his chest and brutally rips out his heart, before tossing the body into the empty grave. Tommy escapes the graveyard to warn the citizens of Crystal Lake that Jason is alive, while Jason dons a hockey mask that Tommy had brought to the graveyard, and begins his trek back to his stalking grounds, Crystal Lake, armed with the iron fencepost as the camera zooms into his right eye, thirsty for blood. Tommy drives to Crystal Lake, the site of Jason's killings, which has now been renamed Forest Green (to drive away bad publicity about the killings). Tommy attempts to warn the town sheriff, Mike Garris, of Jason's return, but Sheriff Garris, aware of Tommy's institutionalization, believes Tommy is insane and has him locked in a holding cell. Meanwhile, the old abandoned Camp Crystal Lake is being re-opened as a kid's summer camp named Camp Forest Green. The very night that Jason arises from the graveyard, two camp supervisors, Darren and Lizabeth, are on their way to Camp Forest Green and encounter Jason traveling on the road. When Jason punctures their tire with a fencepost, Darren tries to intervene only to have Jason quickly kill him, impaling him with the fencepost. Lizabeth crawls out of the car and stumbles into a mud puddle. She is killed by Jason, who plunges the fencepost into her skull, killing her. The next morning, the counselors at Camp Forest Green, including Megan, Sheriff Garris's daughter, and her friends Sissy, Paula, and Cort go to the police station to tell Megan's father that Darren and Lizabeth have not arrived yet and to report them missing. Tommy, still in his cell, tries to explain to the teenagers that Jason is most likely the cause of Lizabeth and Darren's disappearance, but Sheriff Garris angrily silences him. However, despite her father's strong disapproval, Megan takes a liking to Tommy, thinking that he is attractive. The sheriff promises to keep an eye out for Darren and Lizabeth and sends Megan and her friends out of the police station and escorts Tommy out of town, following behind him in his police car. Megan, Sissy, Paula and Cort return to the camp just as a load of kids arrive on a school bus to go to camp, much to the chagrin of Megan and her friends. But en route, Tommy swerves off the main road and begins to drive towards the cemetery, intent on showing Jason's empty grave to the Sheriff. The chase leads through the graveyard all the way to Jason's grave, only for Tommy to discover that Jason's grave has been recently covered up by Martin, the groundskeeper, who covered up the grave, fearing the locals would suspect him of digging up the grave (due to his alcoholism), unaware that Hawes' body is in the grave and not Jason's. Sheriff Garris handcuffs Tommy and takes him to the city limits, warning him not to return. Meanwhile, a group of five business people are playing paintball in the woods: Burt, Stan, Larry, Katie and Roy, The Paintball Shooting Death Machine. Burt storms off on his own, angry that Katie (being a woman) shot him, and is consequently killed by Jason, who steals his machete. He then kills Katie, Stan and Larry with one swing of Burt's machete, in a triple decapitation, leaving only Roy (who stains Jason's shirt with a paintball projectile, enraging the undead monster), who tactically retreats into the woods to be hunted down and killed by Jason. That night, Jason kills Martin, the drunken gravekeeper - by stabbing his stomach with one of his own beverage bottles, which Jason breaks in his hand -, and then murders a couple having a picnic nearby. At Camp Forest Green, while the kids are asleep, Cort hooks up with local girl, Nikki, and prepares for sex in her stepfather's RV. Jason finds them and cuts the power to the RV. Jason gains entry to the RV, and hides, while Cort starts driving the RV out of the woods. Jason attacks, grabbing and pulling Nikki into the bathroom and killing her. He then kills Cort with a hunting knife to the head, causing the RV to crash, but Jason walks away from the wreckage, unscathed. Sheriff Garris and his deputies discover the bodies of Darren, Lizabeth, Martin, Steven, and Annette and the arm, leg, and one-armed one-legged corpse of Roy, the arm and one-armed corpse of Burt, and the heads and headless corpses of Stan, Katie, and Larry and believes Tommy killed them, out of the delusion that Jason has returned. Tommy, meanwhile, contacts Megan to warn her of Jason and explains to her there is a way to kill Jason by trapping him at the bottom of the lake, where Jason originally drowned as a child. Megan attempts to drive Tommy to the camp, but is thwarted by a police roadblock. Megan and Tommy are taken to the station. Meanwhile, Jason sneaks into the camp, and scares some children, but refrains from killing them; most likely from some empathy since he died as a child. He murders Sissy when he yanks her out of the window of the cabin and rips her head off, and then kills Paula with a machete swing. Megan and Tommy escape the police station and make it to the camp, where Tommy sets his trap on the lake. He plans to wrap a chain around Jason's neck and tie the other end to a boulder which lies on the bottom of Crystal Lake, pinning Jason to the bottom of the lake, plotting to kill him once and for all. The police, including Sheriff Garris and two of his deputies, Officers Pappas and Thornton, who have pursued Megan and Tommy arrive at the camp. Jason attacks and kills them all before Garris realizes that Tommy wasn't lying. (Sheriff Garris being snapped in half). Meanwhile, Megan finds the bodies of her friends and is attacked by Jason, but Tommy calls out Jason's name from the lake, causing the killer - who apparently remembers Tommy - to walk towards him, as Tommy sits in a boat. Jason attacks Tommy, and a fight ensues. Tommy manages to wrap the chain around Jason's neck, but in the process Jason drags Tommy underwater with him, and drowns him. Megan swims out to Tommy and Jason, and manages to stop Jason from killing Tommy, by turning on the boat's propellor and sending the blades into Jason's face and neck (which explains the mask's cracked part in the next film). Megan manages to drag Tommy to shore. Pinned to the bottom of the lake, Jason floats underwater, still alive, but powerless to escape. Megan manages to revive Tommy with CPR, and the kids at the camp celebrate, as Jason, trapped inside the lake, chained to a boulder, still attempts to escape as the camera once again focus into his eye. Cast * Thom Matthews - Tommy Jarvis * Jennifer Cooke - Megan Garris * David Kagen - Sheriff Mike Garris * Renée Jones -Sissy Baker * Kerry Noonan - Paula * Darcy DeMoss - Nikki * Tom Fridley - Cort * Alan Blumenfeld - Larry * Matthew Faison - Stan * Ann Ryerson - Katie * Tony Goldwyn - Darren * Nancy McLoughlin - Lizbeth * Ron Palillo - Allen Hawes * Vincent Guastaferro - Deputy Rick Cologne * Michael Swan - Officer Pappas * Courtney Vickery - Nancy * Whitney Rydbeck - Roy * Bob Larkin - Martin * Wallace Merck - Burt * Thomas Nowell - Tyen * Justin Nowell - Billy * Temi Epstein - Little Girl * Mike Nomad - Officer Thornton * Roger Rose - Steven * Cynthia Kania - Annette * Taras O'Har - Little Boy And * C.J. Graham - Jason Voorhees Characters * Allen Hawes (Deceased) * Annette (Deceased) * Burt (Deceased) * Billy (Deceased) * Cort (Deceased) * Darren (Deceased) * Jason Voorhees * Katie (Deceased) * Larry (Deceased) * Lizabeth (Deceased) * Little Girl * Little Boy * Megan Garris * Sheriff Mike Garris (Deceased) * Martin (Deceased) * Nancy * Officer Thornton (Deceased) * Officer Pappas (Deceased) * Deputy Rick Cologne (Incarcerated) * Roy (Deceased) * Sissy Baker (Deceased) * Tommy Jarvis Soundtrack : Music composed by Harry Manfredini Tracklisting # The Cemetery / Coffins and Maggots and Worms—Oh My! # Here We Go Again (Opening Titles) # He Only Takes Visa # The Caretaker ♪ # The Survivalists # Marty, Kathleen, Steve, Annette, and Who Else? # Let’'s Play “Camp Blood” # He Was Everywhere, Like TV # Cort and Nikki Check Wire ♪ # Megan Balances Business with Pleasure # Sissy # Real TV Nightmare ♪ # Paula Feels the Tension # You Drive, Hot Lips # The Gang’'s All Here # I Wanna Hold Your Head / Jason Takes a Dip # Jason Out # Unused Cue (No Title) # The Rescue / Finale : ♪ Contains Music Not Heard in Final Film Additional material : Additional music heard in the film and released as a single from Alice Cooper #He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask) #Teenage Frankenstein #Hardrock Summer #He's Back (Remix Demo) ja:13日の金曜日 PART6 ジェイソンは生きていた! 6